


Home is Where the Heart is (You're in Mine)

by venilia



Series: Home is Where the Heart is [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venilia/pseuds/venilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur startles out of a deep sleep with his Glock already drawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Heart is (You're in Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before _If You Will Stay with Me Here (I'll Love You_ ), but chronologically it comes after.
> 
> Written for the [ae_match](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/), Team Romance. Betaed by the lovely [dialectical](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dialectical/pseuds/dialectical).

Arthur startles out of a deep sleep with his Glock already drawn.

"Just me," Eames says somewhere in the dark of Arthur's bedroom. Arthur slumps back down and tucks the Glock back into its place between the mattress and the frame.

"The hell happened to your phone?" he asks, because Eames knows better than to sneak in without calling first. It sounds like Eames is undressing, and Arthur rolls over to face away, waiting.

"Selinas and I had to swap phones. She only has your Paris number." Eames' voice is hushed. It's not necessary, but it's intimate.

Arthur puffs an annoyed breath through his nose because it freaks him out when Eames is out of contact. Eames knows that, so Arthur doesn't lecture him. The mattress dips, and at last Eames stretches out on his back so that his whole body is touching the line Arthur makes. Arthur lifts his head and lets Eames slide his arm around Arthur's body so that Arthur’s held like a toddler's teddy bear. They can't sleep like this or Eames' arm will go numb, but it's their favorite position for talking or comfort. Arthur’s face is right above Eames’ armpit, and his deodorant wore out hours ago. Arthur drinks the scent in anyway. He hasn’t seen his husband in six weeks.

"You got a new mattress," Eames rumbles behind him.

"You destroyed my last one."

"Oh yes, all by myself," Eames laughs. The mattress was sacrificed to a good cause. "Wasn't that last year? Have I not been here in a year?"

Arthur snuggles in closer and doesn't answer. This is Arthur's Osaka apartment. He also has places in Toronto, Paris, São Paulo, and Ankara. Eames prefers hotels. His only permanent places are their shared apartments in London and Chicago.

This is their marriage. There's an ongoing joke about how it's actually a ménage à trois, Eames, Arthur, and the job. The joke hasn't been funny in years, maybe not ever. But it's still true.

"You feel good," Arthur sighs. Eames gropes what part of Arthur his pinned arm can reach, which is basically Arthur's lower ribcage. Arthur laughs softly because Eames only did it for amusement's sake. Neither of them are thinking about sex right now.

Eames buries his pleased smile against the back of Arthur's neck. Getting a laugh out of Arthur is a hobby of his. Well, it used to be, and Arthur suspects he still keeps a point system. But for the last three years getting Arthur to laugh has become an indulgence for Eames, a little secret delight. Eames is pretty obvious about how much he adores Arthur. Arthur's so lucky he's sometimes afraid he'll start laughing and waltzing.

They’re apart from each other almost as often as they’re together. It’s amazing their marriage works so well, but it’s who they are. Arthur is, he can admit, something like a tamed wolf – loyal, but not exactly domestic. Having someone he can return to is a relief. Having loyalties that aren’t about the government or old debts is a joy.

And the really amazing thing is, instead of being annoyed at Arthur’s co-dependence Eames seems to treasure it. He acts as if he’s been granted a magic wish. Arthur can see how for a forger having someone who trusts him must be. Arthur’s never worried that Eames will cheat on him in a moment of weakness or alcohol. Eames hides it well, but he does believe in ideals like honor and loyalty. Eames has settled into their marriage gracefully.

When they’d first started sleeping together Arthur had made it clear that he expected loyalty of the heart, not the body. When they were near enough to be together, they were together. It had worked well enough until Eames had confessed that he _hated_ it. If someone else slept around on Arthur Eames would have gladly punched him. Can’t we please be exclusive? Arthur, please? I know it’s early days yet but we’ve known each other for six years and Arthur, um, it’s just that I think you’re the one. I don’t want anyone else.

So after that, there wasn’t anyone else. They got married two months later.

Eames' arm pulls out from beneath his head, and Arthur realizes he's been drifting off. When Eames settles behind him with enough space to be comfortable, Arthur reaches back to drag Eames' arm around his waist. He fingers Eames' wedding band quietly, and Eames squeezes his fingers. Then they go to sleep.


End file.
